


Circling

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you're doing a great job with the driving. It's the actual reaching a destination part that you're having trouble with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 44: Circle

"I'm telling you, we should have turned back there." Justin tries to keep the irritation out of his voice, not quite successfully.

"The sign clearly said 'Overnight Parking'," Brian says.

"It's a roundabout," Justin points out. "You pull in where it says 'Overnight'--"

"Will you shut the fuck up and let me drive?"

"Oh, you're doing a great job with the driving. It's the actual reaching a destination part that you're having trouble with."

"Fuck off."

"I'm going to miss my flight!"

Their eyes meet.

Brian smiles. "Sushi for dinner tonight?"

Justin settles back in the seat. "Sushi sounds fine."


End file.
